My best Friend
by I Will Always Be His Wise Girl
Summary: Piper needs someone to talk to, and Percy Jackson can relate. (Piper and Percy friendship.)


**This is just a one-shot where Percy and Piper become really close friends. I ship their friendship almost as much as I ship Percabeth… that's a lot guys…**

**Lol anyway, enjoy. PJO isn't mine!**

Piper couldn't sleep. She decided to head out to the deck for some fresh air. Out on the deck, she found Percy sitting down playing with water. At his left side was Annabeth. He had his arm around Annabeth and she appeared to be sleeping.

Piper didn't want to disturb their moment, so she quietly turned around and headed for her room.

Before she could even turn halfway, Percy had heard her. He turned around.

"Piper, what are you doing up so early? It's 2:30." Percy questioned.

"I just needed some fresh air. I didn't know you were here, I'll go." Piper explained.

"No, don't go. I could use the company. It gets kind of lonely." Percy smiled at her. Piper sat down next to Percy.

Piper had never really been all alone with Percy. She had only talked to him a couple of times before anyway. When Percy smiled, Piper could see why Annabeth loved this boy. Percy Jackson was, perfect. Of course, she didn't like him. Percy was like an older brother. Besides, she had Jason whom she loved very much.

Percy looked at Piper quickly before bringing his attention to the sleeping girl in his arms.

"She doesn't want to leave my side. Not that I blame her. Tartarus was worse than it sounds."

"You guys have been through so much." Piper thought out loud.

"Yeah. I thought we would have a break. I thought that after Kronos we were done. The gods are never done. There's always one more thing they need you to complete. I just want a life. A life with Annabeth."

"When did you realize that you loved Annabeth."

"Well, to be honest, I pretty much liked her from the beginning, when we were twelve. But I started to realize I loved her after Hera had taken me. When she came to find me after eight months; I couldn't believe she didn't move on already. I still don't understand why she likes me."

"That's sweet." Piper said smiling at the story.

"You know, you remind me of her." Percy said looking at Piper.

"Who?" Piper asked confused.

"Silena. We weren't close or anything, but we talked a couple of times. She was always so nice to me. She would be proud to have you as her sister." Percy said.

Piper knew what had happened to Silena. She had been a spy to Kronos and his side, but she died defending the camp.

"Why would Silena be proud to be _my _sister_?"_ Piper asked.

"What do you mean Pipes? Your just as powerful as the rest of the seven."

"Please. I'm not as awesome as Jason or you. Nico is probably the one who is supposed to be in my place." Piper explained.

"I know what you mean. I often feel like I shouldn't be here. Like I'm not good enough." Percy told Piper.

"But you're Percy Jackson savior of Olympus. Child of the Big Three. Child of two great prophecies. Defeater of Kronos." Piper said.

"And all those names are just covers. I didn't save Olympus. Camp Half-Blood did. Jason and Thalia and Nico are also children of the big three. Luke was the child in the first prophecy. There are seven of us in this prophecy. The camp defeated Kronos. It wasn't just me." Percy sighed.

"You're modest," Piper complimented. "You, Percy Jackson are a true hero."

"Thanks."

"Well, I think I'm going to head to bed now. Thanks for helping me ease my mind a little bit. Good night."

"Good morning." Percy corrected.

"Sorry!" Piper raised her hands up in defense. Percy chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to get Annabeth up to bed too." Percy said before Piper started to her room.

"Perseus Jackson, don't you dare take me anywhere." Annabeth mumbled just loud enough for Piper to hear. He chuckled. Piper stopped in her place and turned to look at the couple.

"Where not going anywhere Wise Girl." Percy mumbled in Annabeth's hair just before he kissed her head softly.

Piper turned back around with a smile on her face. If there was one thing she learned, it was that Percy Jackson was a good friend. Possibly the best friend anyone could ever have.

Who knew Aphrodite and Poseidon could have so much in common, and actually could get along?

**~I Will Always Be His Wise Girl**


End file.
